


Fictober- Dia 9- Tienes que tener cierto gusto para esto

by No_time_for_names



Category: Love By Chance - Fandom
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Ae y Pete se vieron, estaban cuidando por una semana a la sobrina de Ae, era relativamente fácil, ella era una buena niña, tranquila en casi todo





	Fictober- Dia 9- Tienes que tener cierto gusto para esto

-Ya van a dar las ochos. -

-Si bueno, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?-

  
Ae y Pete se vieron, estaban cuidando por una semana a la sobrina de Ae, era relativamente fácil, ella era una buena niña, tranquila en casi todo, les habían dejado un horario de cosas que hacía, se despertaba, desayuna huevo todas las mañanas, se vestía sola para la escuela, llegaba y comía sopa o arroz, después era su hora de juego, y alrededor de las 6 la dejaban ver la tele, el problema era a las 8 donde la niña volvía a tener hambre y ya no quería ni huevo, ni sopa, ni arroz.

  
-Ae, Pete tengo hambre.- Exactamente como un reloj, la pequeña pedía comida al dar las 8.

-No te preocupes linda, yo y Pete te haremos algo de comer.-

-¿Qué van hacer?- parecía una pregunta tan inocente.

-¿Te parece unos tallarines?-

-No.-

-¿Qué tal arroz?-

-Ya comí eso.-

-Bueno que tal si te preparo un platillo sorpresa.- Pete le propuso con un sonrisa y ella pareció pensarlo.

-Okey, puedo intentarlo.-

Voltee a ver Pete preocupado, no tengo idea de que puede ser su platillo sorpresa. Y si la comida no le gusta terminara como el primer día que estuvo aquí. El primer día no sabíamos que la cena iba a ser un problema y yo y Pete asumimos que comería lo que le diéramos e hicimos verduras , ¿en que pesábamos al darle solo verduras a una niña?, no solo no se las comió, además nos las aventó a la cara y se fue llorando al cuarto , porque éramos malos. Si hubo mucho llanto esa noche, no solo de parte de la niña.

-Pete, ¿Qué vas a cocinar?-

-No te preocupes Ae, es bueno, seguro le va gustar.-

-Eso espero.-

Pete no tardo mas de media hora, en un plato unos wafles en forma de corazón y flor, Con algo de fruta, se miraba muy bonito.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Comida de princesa.-

-¿De verdad?- ella sonreía muy entusiasmada, Pete le correspondía la sonrisa, se notaba emocionado porque ella quisiera comer lo que cocino.

-Si, tienes que tener cierto gusto para esto.-

Se comió todo y el resto de la semana supimos que cocinar para la cena. Cada noche Pete cocinaba y todos cenábamos juntos, era como ser una familia.


End file.
